


Snow: Secret Santa Reed900 Angst

by SeeWithMyOwnEyes (orphan_account)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Art, Blood and Injury, Digital Art, Gift Art, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Snow, Soft Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SeeWithMyOwnEyes
Summary: Prompt #1 DBH - Gavin/Anyone - Snow - [Something to deal with winter- either playing in the snow, they got snowed in, or something sad like last moments in it.]**This drawing is for an unofficial secret Santa on a dbh whump discord server, which is why the title has the words “Secret Santa” in it. This was a gift for the wonderful LupoLight.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Android Whump Holiday Gift Exchange 2020





	Snow: Secret Santa Reed900 Angst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lupo (LupoLight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/gifts).



> Happy holidays to the brilliant and amazing Lupo, whose works are the stuff of legends, and whose general awesomeness makes them extra fun to work with and do stuff like this for. Ily Lupo and I hope you enjoy this! Everyone seeing this please check out Lupo’s fics for some fantastic work! And happy holidays to y’all as well! :)
> 
> <3 Sab


End file.
